Rest Stop AKA The Eating
by FourSilverArrows
Summary: Dean meets Lester in the middle of Lester's nighttime meal.  Please read the warnings at the beginning of the story.  High level of ick.


**Rest Stop **

**(AKA The Eating)**

**Dean meets Lester in the middle of Lester's nighttime meal.**  
_Warnings: Some cussing, some thing eating a dead body, same level of ick you see on the show. Previously posted on my lj, so some corrections have been made since that posting. This is old school Sam and Dean - before Dean's deal._

* * *

There's a _thing_ in the corner and it's sucking out the marrow from some guy's bones, but Dean just can't work up enough energy and outrage to do anything about it at the moment.

Of course, the guy was a rapist on the run from the law two counties over. Dean should know, the local news was a good source of information about their cases, he'd seen the story on more than one occasion in the past week. And even though he's sure Sam would tell him different, he just can't feel the moral outrage, the _'we're all a part of the human race'_ vibe with a rapist who left four women so beaten they're currently all in a hospital.

Dean blows out a breath and keeps his tired, burning eyes on the opposite wall. "How's that working out for you, Lester? Man's a rapist and a coward, can't taste too good."

Yes, they have introduced themselves. Kinda hard not to when Dean feels like a mile of bad road and he stumbled into the middle of this precious moment low on ammo.

The thing slurps in sharply and then nods. "A little bitter." Some lip smacking sounds even though 'Lester' doesn't appear to have any lips. "Even if he does, you gonna volunteer, man? I'm sure a nice specimen like yourself would be pretty sweet."

"No, thanks, Les. You come near me and I'll burn a clip in your hard shelled, human eating ass."

A chuckle sounds around the room. "I didn't want you to feel left out of this party, man. Besides, if you don't have rose petal bullets, won't do you any good to 'burn' anything in my ass."

"Rose petals? Dude, what the hell are you?"

Lester smiles again and Dean ignores the red tinted plaque on bluish teeth. "You and your brother don't know what I am, I'm not telling you. Too many fine, fine pickin's up here for me to pass up as a pile of salted ashes.

Dean shifts where he's sitting, his back now against two joined walls. "Whatever, if you feel that way, then you shouldn't have told me how to kill your stupid insect looking, kidney chewing, marrow slurping, skin peeling ass. Just . . . be gone when my brother gets here, okay? I'm just not in the mood for a long, drawn out fight for The Cause at the moment."

Lester stops chewing. "I told you how to . . . oh, damn. Damn! I did do that. It's just that this kidney is fine. Fine like dandelion wine. Scum kept himself in shape, I have to give him that much." A chuckle like dried leaves crackling or bone being put through a grinder. "Okay, I'll be gone. I don't mind eating and running. I'm not all caught up in this war you've got going on with The Shady Bunch. I'm here just for the perks and the kicks."

A snapping of another bone. Slurping.

"Dude, didn't your mother teach you to chew with your mouth closed?"

"That's funny, man. Considering that the first thing that I ate was my mother, she really didn't have time to teach me much of anything."

Dean gags a little. And that wasn't a good idea right now. Just wait for Sammy to show up with the car and get the hell out of town. The directions he'd given in the brief call were accurate for a hurried, midnight, almost half killed, get me the hell out of here SOS.

They'd come back in a day or two and take care of the fuglies after they figure out a surefire way of killing them. That made them _stay_ dead this time.

Lester could wait . . . maybe. "Hey, how many times a day do you eat?"

Lester stops again with what looks like a spleen in his 'hand.' "Like this? Oh, not often. Not every day. This one is pretty big. He's gonna be a bitch to digest. Take a little nap, a nice little potty break and we're talking a week, maybe a little less before I get the urge again." Lester narrows his eyes. His not too bright eyes. "Why?"

"Oh, no reason. Don't want to be the second course before Sam gets here."

Lester wavers back and forth almost like a negative motion with his whole body. "Geez, not getting into a feud with you bastards. **_Winchesters_**. Believe me . . . I just want to be left alone. Not gonna to make a move on you, man. If I could go out long enough to make sure the place was clear enough for you to leave, I'd do it so I wouldn't have to meet your brother and the gun collection, but I just can't leave this. Too good. Been too loooooong."

Outside there's a rumble and Dean feels some of his tension disappear. That's his baby. His brother is here and he can get the hell away from Lester and his nighttime meal.

"Dean!"

Dean hitches himself up, making sure Lester behaves himself. "Sam! Uh, watch out when you come in, I have a visitor." There's a wet pop and Lester slowly starts to slink back into the shadows. In seconds, his horrible, disgusting self is gone.

Dean can't figure out if there's an opening over there or if Lester just melted.

"Dean!"

"Sam! In here!"

The relief he feels when his brother steps in the door is relaxing, his muscles falling loose as pain starts to take over again. "Sam, first stop we make is a flower shop, a K-Mart, a Wal-Mart Supercenter, _something_. We need some rose petals. Lots and lots of rose petals. Wonder if any rose will do? Then we figure out how to take out those bastards in the woods."

Sam keeps his mouth shut, but his eyes stay wide and horrified as he helps his older brother out of the blood soaked rest stop and to the car.

END


End file.
